In general, a television commerce (T-commerce) service displays a broadcasting program and a product advertisement on the screen of an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), and allows a user to select and purchase a product.
However, since such a T-commerce service allows a user to select a product while watching a broadcasting program, the watching of the broadcasting program may be interrupted.
Meanwhile, a product may be selected using a remote controller while watching a broadcasting program, and payment information required to purchase the selected product may be input through an extra input apparatus, for example, through a keyboard. However, it is inconvenient for a user to input the payment information through the extra input apparatus whenever he or she purchases a product. The payment information may be the user's resident registration number, the user's credit card number, etc.
The payment information required to purchase the product is transferred to a server which sells the product. However, if the server which sells the product is accessed or managed by a malicious person, personal information included in the payment information may be compromised.